I'm Crazy for this Girl
by SilverFallen
Summary: NaruClair songfic


**She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind**

Walking down the streets of Konoha, hands in his pockets, Naruto stared blankly ahead of him, wanting to get him as soon as possible. So far, his day hadn't been going well, and all he wanted to do was go home, and as soon as possible.

As he rounded a corner, a young girl stepped into view, causing his heart to skip a beat. As she approached, his heart raced and so did his step, pulling him closer to her, faster and faster. Just what he needed to brighten up his day.

"Oh hey, Naruto!" She said, with a smile as she approached him.

"Eclair." He gulped, hoping he didn't sound like a total idiot. "Nice... seeing you here."

"Yeah. Whatcha up to you?" She asked, smiling at him. She was one of his best friends, but little did she know he had a major crush on her.

"Umm... I was, looking for Kiba." He lied, the remains of his bad day, completely washed away. Now all he wanted to do was stay with her.

"Oh, Kiba's with Lycan. I was heading over to see them." She said. "Want to come with me?"

Naruto nodded, before following her, instep, realizing in a split second, she had completely changed his mind on his plans for the day.

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel**

Walking right beside Eclair, Naruto tried not to stare, but he found himself watching her intently, taking in everything. Once in awhile she glanced back at him, a confused look on her face.

"What are you staring at?" She laughed.

"Umm, nothing!" He said, suddenly embarrassed. "Just thinking!"

"Oh, okay." She said, turning her head back to face forward.

**  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl**

His head slouching down into his shoulders, Naruto felt pathetic. She had no clue. She was completely blind to how madly in love he was with her. Or was she? Had she figured out his feelings for her? He doubted it. If she did, she didn't show it.

**She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now**

She probably only thought of him as a friend, like they always had been, ever since she moved to Konoha. They had done almost everything together. She was even there for him, when the rest of the village turned against him, calling him a monster, or a demon. Yet she never thought about that. The demon fox inside of him was just part of who he was, and it never bothered Eclair. She was always his friend, holding him closely, even through the verbal and physical assaults that had become a part of his daily life.

Even when the attacks ended, she stayed there with him. Especially when he felt that the world was going to end. Which it never did, as long as she was there with him.

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
As she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl**

They walked around silently until they found Lycan and Kiba at the mall. Although Naruto had lied, saying he came looking for Kiba, he found himself lingering around Eclair, more then his own best friend.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled, trying to pull his attention away from Eclair.

"Uhh?" The blond mumbled, snapping out of his dream zone.

Kiba laughed, leaning into his friend, and whispering in his ear. "You're drooling."

"What! Am not!" Naruto yelled, wiping the back of his hand across his lips, just to make sure.

Kiba just laughed harder.

"Ummm, what are you two up to?" Eclair asked, staring at the boys with one eyebrow pulled up higher on her face then the other. Lycan had the same confused look on her face.

"N-nothing!" Naruto stammered, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Riiiight." Lycan said with a smile. "To the mall!" She said, running off with Eclair, into the doors of the mall. Naruto sighed, feeling like an idiot, as he followed Kiba in. The girls were already a good few feet in front of them, waving them on anxiously.

"Come on!" The girls called, getting frustrated now. Lycan ran back, and pushed Kiba into the stores, while Eclair ran back and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" She teased, pulling him in and out of stores.

**Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you**

His heart racing, with butterflies in his stomach, Naruto held onto her hand, and willingly followed her throughout the stores. He couldn't concentrate on the clothes she was showing him and Lycan though. Again, he was only thinking about her; watching the way she walked, watching the way she shot him a brilliant smile, or the way she laughed at a silly pose Lycan made.

Then she stopped. She stopped whatever she was doing, and turned around, to stare Naruto right in the eyes. "Why are you being so quite?" She asked, staring at him, utterly confused.

Naruto blinked in surprise, feeling like an idiot. "Umm... I just..." He started, staring at her, then looking at the ground embarrassed. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Could he tell her though? The normal fears of revealing his secret seemed to disappear. He wanted to tell her so badly how he felt, but something didn't let him. Even though he was ready to. It was what he wanted.

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
AS she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl**

Still staring at him, Eclair cocked her head to the side. "You feeling alright?" She asked, putting her hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine." Naruto lied, faking a smile. "Just, got distracted is all."

She stared back at him, looking unsure. Had she seen through his lie? When was she gonna figure it out?

"I'm fine! Believe it!" He said, pulling the enthusiasm out of nowhere. Was it a lie? He was glad to have her around, but he wanted to scream and tell her how he felt. He kept going back and forth, not able to make up his mind.

"Okay." She said, turning to go find Lycan.

That's when Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl**

"Eclair! Wait!" He called, grabbing her hand. She turned back to him, with a sigh.

"What is it Naruto? You're acting really strange." She still didn't know. She still hadn't figure it out.

"I want to... to tell you something." Naruto said, taking a deep breath. Gently, he took a hold of her shoulders, and prayed he wasn't making a mistake. It was now or never.

"Naruto, what are--" Eclair started, but she was cut off as his lips pressed down onto hers. Her purple eyes were wide with shock, but as the seconds passed, she relaxed, letting her eyes close as she kissed him back.

Pulling away for breath, Naruto stared at Eclair, who smiled back at him. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" She laughed.

"I'm crazy for you." He said, smiling back at her.


End file.
